Past Reawoken
by AlisonKing
Summary: a girl from hieis past shows up as kuwabaras foster sister, but shes running from someone that keeps coming back to claim her.
1. Default Chapter

Past Reawoken

Note: I do not own yyh or any of its normal characters, but Kiara is MINE! So do not steal my creation or any of my stories or I'll sue your sorry little butt!

Prolouge or just chapter 1- a gift of death 

Rain was falling in sheets as a young girl on a unicorn raced though thickened woods. She wore a long hooded cloak of emerald that covered her inner layer of clothing. Her short marroon strapless dress hid the daggers underneath, wheras her brown thigh boots concealed her two katanas which her just within her grasp if need be.

Lightening fashed as the girl urged her unicorn to run faster. She needed to get home. The nymphs were expecting her. Besides that, she had felt a strange feeling arise in her heart a shoet while ago. Remembering this made her urgency increase.

Forget this, she thought standing up on the back of the unicorn and grabbing ahold of a tree branch, I can run faster than this. Quickly and expertly, she flipped herself on the branch and started jumping across the forest on the boughs of trees.

What is this strange feeling in my chest, she wondered, is it fear? But what could I fear? What in this Enchanted Forest could be fearsome enogh to terrify me?

Suddenly, lightening struck the branch she was standing on and the girl started to fall.

Damn it, she cursed as she came to her sences, stopping herself just before she hit the ground.

"Blased lightening," she muttered to herself, "Curse those damn sky apperations and their showoffy ways."

The girl hovered above the ground for a moment before levitating herself above the trees.

She knew this forest like the back of her hand, having lived in it all her life.

She noticed any and all changes in the normal patterns. Her sences, all six of them, were sharpened to a point. Taste, smell, vision, touch, hearing and that extra special phycic power inherited from the mix of nymph and elven blood that flowed freely in her veins. The latter sence always came in handy when she wanted to know something.

And ahe wanted to know something now. The disturbance was slight but noticable. A ripling in the wave patterns of life. Normally she could sence her mothers and sisters energy fields, but now…

Cold sweat dripped down the back of the girls neck and she shivered, suddenly cold.

Please no, she thought frantically, not that. Anything but that.

She landed on the top of a tree and jumped to the bottom. The girl landed on the ground softly and started running. It was a graceful run, but it was a frantic run too. Full of fear.

They warned me, the girls thoughts echoed through her mind. Didn't they tell me what would happen if I left?

But we needed that water, her own thoughts answered back. Without it, we would have dehydrated.

The girl thought back. She had left the water with her unicorn, Dreamer. But that was okay. Dreamer was trained to return home immediately, no matter what.

Suddenly she came to a clearing. No wait a minute, the clearing had small dirt and mud houses. Well at least they were houses. Now they were just mounds of dirt. What had happened? This was her home.

The girl slowed to a walk, studying her ruined home anxiously. Mother, where are you?

A scream ripled through the clear night air. The girl ran towards the location of the sound.

"What do you want?" a hoarse voice whispered. Mother. There was cruel laughter.

"Want?" a young mans voice replied. "Well right now I want you dead."

"You will never have her," the girls mother swore, " I wont let you." Mother, oh mother what is this about? Her hands wandered to her two katana swords, carefully hidden in her boots.

Mother, let me help you. She sent a telepathic message.

No Her mother replied. Run away! Stay back! There was more cruel laughter.

"Yes Miramu, tell your daughter to run. But wait," suddenly a young man appeared, "Ah! There you are. Such a pretty little creature." He murmmered.

The girls grip tightened on her katanas, as she glared at the stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked him as she gingerly approached the man. The fool just grinned at her and gave her a once over. The girl stiffened. You don't know how much I want to kill you right now, basterd. The idiot laughed again.

"Surely you don't want to kill me all that bad. After all," he continued, "we just met."

The girl tried to hide her surprize, but was a split second slow, and the man caught her surprized look and grinned even wider.

The girl stepped forward closer to him and her mother came into view. She caught sight of her.

"Mother!" she exclaimed as she ran to her, "What happened?

The girls mother was on the ground, a bloodied mess. She had cuts and wounds all over her body.

"Kiara…" her mother whispered hoarsely, "Kiara run away. Save yourself. Here have my emerald amulet. It will protect you." Miramu took off her necklace and wrapped it in Kiara's hand.

"Now run." Miramu looked Kiara straight in the eye, "Run to Ningenkai. You'll be safe there. Live with the ningens. But don't forget your heritage." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't ever forget who you are. Find your love and don't ever let him go." Kiara stared at her mother with watering eyes.

"Goodbye Kiara." Her mother said her last words as she fell limp in her daughters arms, "Find him and never let him go. He loves you."

(can I take a time out in this sappy piece and promise that the rest is NOT this boringly sappy)

"Goodbye mother." Kiara whispered to Miramu as she gently set her on the ground and kissed her lips. Slowly she stood and clasped the amulet, her mothers last gift, around her neck. It glowed bright green for a second then went back to normal.

"It's about time," the fools voice cut in, "She seemed to linger forever."

Kiara turned to face her mothers killer pure hatred in her eyes. Seeing her look, the idiot smiled again.

"Forgive me. I don't think we've been properly introduced." He said as he bent down and picked up his sword, "My name is Shishio" he continued as he straightened up.

" You, my lovely lady Kiara, are going to be my wife."

"There is so little truth in that statement its sickening," Kiara replied in a cold voice, "Is it custom to kill your future "wife's" family? Because if so, I wont be with you very long." Shishio laughed again.

"Oh my little lovemaker you crack me up." Kiara glared fiercly at him.

"You see if you don't become my wife, I'll kill you just like I killed your family." Kiara smirked and gave a small laugh.

"I'm not the one who's going to die." She whispered, her voice deadly. Slowly she pulled out her two katanas. Shishio looked at her, a small sence of understanding dawning in his eyes. This was going to be a fight to the death. He smiled to himself.

"Well beautiful, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. But I warn you, you're not going to win." Kiara smirked again.

"We'll just see wont we?"

Suddenly she rushed at him, slashing her swords with deadly accurate strikes. Shishio fell to the ground wounded. Kiara stood overhim as he looked up at her.

"A gift from your new "wife"," she whispered, "Death itself." Shishio's eyes widened. Kiara held her katana over him, the tip pointed at his heart.

"Time to die."

"NO-" Shishios scream was cut off as Kiara drove her sword through his heart. She pulled he now bloody katana out of his chest and tilted her head back, her hood falling off her head, and let the rain soak into her skin. She placed her katanas back in her boots.

Slowly she looked around at her ruined home. Death, there was death everywhere. Death in her cold mother and sisters bodies and death in the land she called home.

Kiara startesd to dig holes for her family. Mother. I will follow your last requests. I will find my love in Ningenkai. Whoever he is.

She finished and looked around. Dreamer came galloping up. She turned to him.

"Come on Dreamer," she murmmered stroking his face lovingly, "There's nothing left here for us." Kiara climbed up on him and nudged him forwards toward the human world.

Yea! First chapter! It gets more interesting in later I promise! Review pleeeeease!


	2. a new foster family

Chapter 2 : a new foster family 

Three years later….

Kiara walked up the steps of her new high school. It was her fifteenth school so far in her three years in Ningenkai.

Giving a resentful sigh, Kiara reflected on the past three years. She had followed her mothers last requests to a key. Kiara had turned herself in to the idiot ningen police as an orphan. And what had they done? Send her to one foster home after another. This new home was her tenth. The other nine had somehow seen what she was capable of and had freaked. Each and everyone of them had sent her back to an orpanage complaining of "extensive differences".

Kiara was beginning to realize just how pathetic ningens could be. Take her last foster sister for example. She was a model. Kiara couldn't believe how superficial Ningenkai was. The women actually _liked_ putting colored dust on their faces totally hiding their natural beauty. It was all so _fake_.

At least this new family seemed more down to Earth. Well, with the exeption of her foster brother. Kuwabara. What kind of a name was that anyway? What kind of a person was he? Right now he was walking behind her. Straight off Kiara had noticed something different about him. Not just the fact that he was a pompous moronic fool. No, there was something different about his spirit energy. It wasn't normal for a human.

Kiara sighed again. She was starting her juniour year in ningen school. Most likely because she was sixteen in ningen years. Kuwabara was a senior because he was eighteen. Her foster mother had suggested that Kuwabara show her around school and introduce her to some people.

This whole ningen world was so confusing. Just when she thought she understood it, she learned something new. Kiara was beginning to wonder if shed ever get this whole human thing down.

"Urameshie!" Kuwabara's voice cut through her thoughts. He ran past her towards a lean dark haired boy who was standing next to a mousey looking brunette.

"Hey Kuwabara." The boy replied. Then he looked past him towards Kiara.

"Hello. Who are you?" Kuwabara looked behind at Kiara.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is my new foster sister. Kiara this is Yuskue and Kayko." Kiara nodded in greeting.

Then she felt it. This Yuskue kid was giving of spirit energy in waves. Kiara lookede at him questioningly. Why was it these two ningens had such high ki levels? It didn't make sence.

"Hello Kiara. So youre new huh?" kiara looked at the brunette, Kayko. She nodded.

"Does Kiara talk?" Yuskue asked, waving his hand in front of Kiara's face. This guy was starting to get on her nerves. She stared at him blankly, deciding to have some fun and play along.

"Yuskue no baka!" Kayko excalimed. She turned to Kiara.

"Forgive him. He was raised by wolves."

"Hey!" Yuskue cried indidnantly. Personally, Kiara couldn't see why this was such an insult. Wolves were strong, fierce and smart. She'd take it as a compliment.

"So where are you from?" Kayko continued ignoring Yuskue. What a question. So many answers. Kiara decided to play with their minds a bit.

"I was raised in the woods by my mother. When she was murdered, I came here. I've never really had a permenant home ever since." Kiara almost laughed when she saw their faces. She had told the truth, but they still didn't believe her.

"Come on. Where are you really from?" Yuskue scoffed at her. Kiara stiffled a grin. Instead, she put on a hurt look.

"You don't believe me?" she asked in a small voice. Sullenly, she stuck out her bottom lip and bit her tongue to bring tears to her eyes. Kayko hit Yuskue in the arm.

"Look what you did you jerk! Appologize!" Yuskue winced.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Really, can you forgive me?" Kiara pretended to think about it for a minute. Then she shrugged.

"It's okay." She said in a perky voice and a small smile on her face. They stared at her sudden personality switch. Kiara smiled wider at them. This was fun.

"Really. Nobody ever really believes me when I say that I watched my mother being murdered." Their jaws dropped.

"You poor thing!" Kayko excliamed, "That must have been horrible!" Kiara shrugged again.

"That was a long time ago. Besides," she continued," I got over it when I killed the fool who killed my mother." Kiara sighed contently staring at the ceiling, not trusting herself to look at their faces.

"Yep. Stabbed him in the heart. That was a beautiful moment." Finally,she looked at them and grinned. They were staring at her as if she had suddenly sprouted another head. Kiara tilted her head and said brightly, "You know, I think I'm going to like it here! You ningens are funny!" Kiara turned to Kuwabara.

"You don't have to show me around. I can find my way." With that she grinned at them and walked in the school, her uniforms skirt swaying as she walked. Those ningens really were funny. Maybe this time she would actually enjoy this family.


	3. a new demon

Chapter 3- a new demon 

Kuwabara, Yuskue and Kayko stared after Kiara.

"Do you think she was serious?" Yuskue finally asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara replied. "But I have a weird feeling about her."

"How so?" Yuskue asked

"I don't know," Kuwabara replied seriously, "She just doesn't seem normal somehow." Yuskue gave an ironic laugh.

"Since when are things normal anymore?"

"Did she just call us humans?" Kayko broke in suddenly in a questioning voice. Yuskue and Kuwabara looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Yuskue said slowly.

"Strange." Kuwabara agreed.

"Hello all!" Boton exclaimed cheerfully, appearing out of nowhere. Yuskue jumped.

"Darn it Boton! Cant you just walk up or drive like normal people do?" Boton smirked.

"Yuskue havent you learned yet that nothing is normal anymore? Anyway," she continued without waiting for Yuskue's response, "I have a case for you."

"Oh great," Yuskue grinned, "I've been searching for a reason to skip school."

"Yuskue!" Kayko chastised gently.

"Don't worry Kayko," Boton reasurred her, "This case doesn't involve immediate action. Im only telling you that there is a new demon in the city."

"Really!" Yuskue said surprized that he was surprized, "So who is it?" Boton frowned.

"Well that's the thing we don't know yet. Thats what we want you to find out." Yuskue gave a frustrated sigh.

"Gee, that sounds like fun." He said flatly.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, "Do you even know anything at all about this demon? For all we know this guys some all-powerful freak or something."

"Really boys, do you think Koenma would do that to you?" Boton asked hurt.(Koenma, prince of the spirt world, was her lover). They looked at her blankly, silently agreeing that yes Koenma really would do that to them. He'd done it before.

"Anyway," Boton went on ignoring their looks, " we know that _she's_ an earth apperation."

"She?" Kayko cut in, "It's a girl?"

"Yeah, and whats an earth apperation?" Kuwabara added.

"An earth apperation is an earth demon." Seeing Kuwabara was still confused, Boton added, "Meaning a demon with the ability to connect closely and personally with the Earth. Such as a wood nymph or elve." Boton turned to Kayko, "We know that it's a girl because she was spotted in the woods with a unicorn. She has to be an earth apperation because4 unicorns are only found in the Encahanted Forest where most earth apperations live."

"Oh wow! There are unicorns!" Kayko exclaimed surprized.

"Isnt that just fine and dandy." Yuskue cut in sarcastically, "and just how are we supposed to find this earth apperthingy?" suddenly the bell rang for class.

"That's up to you Yuskue. Why don't you get Kurama and Hiei to help you?" Boton suggested, "See you later!" Boton disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Boton wait!" Yuskue yelled after her, "Stupid Boton. How am I supposed to find this stupid earth thing?" Kayko grabbed him arm and started dragging him to class.

"Worry later Yuskue! We're going to be late!"

okay please review and be nice. Just so you know, COMPUTERS HATE ME SO IGNORE ANY AND ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES. Also I typed this a long time ago and am too lazy to edit it SO DEAL WITH THE MISTAKES! IM NOT PERFECT! Thank you for reading my bitching, please review kindly. I love you all!


	4. a surprising twist of fate

Chapter 4- A surprizing twist of fate 

Hiei scowled fiercly, as that oaf Kuwabara started flirting with Yukina again. Hiei was starting to imagine slicing Kuwabara into tiny little pieces. He didn't like the way he was looking at his pretty twin sister. Worse still, Yukina didn't seem to mind the attention.

Hiei still didn't know why Yuskue had gathered them all at Kuwabara's house, but he was starting to regret he came. It was bad enough these ningens got on his nerves, but did he have to watch Kuwabara and Yukina together too? Hiei couldn't even tell that stupid baka to lay off Yukina with out Yukina finding out she was his sister. Kurama was only making things worse by saying that Hiei was only jealous. Hiei had laughed scornfully, but now he was starting to wonder if maybe Kurama was right. Enough.

"Enough is enough detective, tell me why I'm here!" Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Great.

"I'm a bit curious myself actually." Kurama added.

"I didn't tell you?" Yuskue asked surprized. Hiei rolled his eyes. Yuskue was so brainless sometimes.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't have asked." He replied coldly. Yuskue made a face.

"A new demon is in the city. Some kind of earth apperation thingy. We're supposed to find her and keep track of her. Make sure shes not dangeous. Apparently it's a slow month for us spirit detectives." Hiei snorted.

"So Koenmas to lazy to track down this earth demon himself. Lazy son of a-"

"An earth apperation?" Kurama interupted in a thoughtful voice. Hiei stared daggers at him. How dare he interupt him?

Kuwabara turned on the television. Instantly a picture of a half naked ningen females dancing to a male singing badly appeared on the screen. Hiei made a face. He hated the way ningen women flaunted their bodies. It was disgusting.

"Cant this wait?" the oaf asked, tuning the volume on the television up, "This is my favorite song! Hey, Yukina wanna dance?" Hiei scowled. Stupid baka. Too bad this dumbass's parents wernt home. As much as Hiei hated adult ningens (they thought they knew everything and that _they_ were the dominent race. Too bad for them, demons discovered ningen politics. (**_ahem. _George Bush. _Ahem_**)) at least they could make this dumb baka turn off the stupid tv.

"Do you smell that?" Kurama asked Hiei suddenly.

"Smell what?" Stupid fox.

"That smell," Kurama sniffed the air, "it smells like-" he turned towards the doorway of the room, "roses." Hiei followed his gaze.

Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful girl Hiei had ever seen. She had shoulder lenghth deep purple hair with streaks of lime in the front and the most gorgous blue-green eyes plus a perfect body. But it wasn't just her looks that captivated him. It was her aura. She looked like a ningen but then there was something _enchanted_ about her.

But wait a minute. There was something familiar about her too. Hieis gaze fell to the emerald amulet around her neck and his mind triggered a memory.

He had been about ten in ningen years back then. Hiei was running through the forest with a pretty girl the same age as him with long purple hair and big aqua eyes. Elven eyes. They were the singloe most beautiful eyes Hiei had ever seen. Light blue with a touch of green around the pupil.

They had been to the girls home where her mother had lent her her priceless emerald amulet to wear. So they had run off into the forest and played there for hours. The girl had been his best friend. Hiei remembered the she had lost her mothers necklace and they had spent the rest of the day searching for it. Hiei had finally found it under a rock by a waterfall (probably hidden by some mischevious fareie) he could still remember what he felt like when the girl kissed him for finding it. It was his first kiss and it had been the first kiss she had ever had too.

Hiei felt his face flush. Could this posably be the girl who had given him his first kiss? Could this be Kiara?

Hey you guys, I've only gotten one review on this story and I'm feeling kinda…sad about that. So please please please review!


End file.
